


paying in naivety

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi spends the weekend with Pin and Pin, or Yamapi and Jin’s great Tego-sitting adventure.





	paying in naivety

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Living with Yamapi has its advantages. Half of the rent, half of the groceries, and Yamapi’s not a bad cook. Jin will never starve, at least. And when their schedules are the same, they can carpool to work. It’s good for Jin’s stomach _and_ the environment.

Another good thing about living with Yamapi is that he gets to spend time with people he wouldn’t normally. Yamapi is fairly popular, not to mention he has a tight bond with his group and lately they’ve extended their member-ai to include Jin. Because clearly anyone who is special to Yamapi is special to all of NewS.

Except Ryo, but he’s a douchebag.

Jin thinks that his favorite out of the whole lot is Massu. Massu loves to eat, Jin loves to eat. They have a lot to talk about. Kato he could do without, but he tolerates him because of Koyama, who once came over for lunch and ended up washing most of Jin’s laundry.

He doesn’t know Tegoshi very well, except that he’s turned into a smaller version of himself in the past couple years and Jin’s not quite sure if he approves of that or not. Whenever he gets invited on NewS outings, though, the youngest is always nice and polite to him, calling him ‘Akanishi-san’ and flashing that smile that seems to brighten Jin’s mood even if Kato’s lecturing him on the proper use of passive verbs.

Overall, they’re a great bunch of people. (Again, minus Ryo.) Jin doesn’t mind at all when he wakes up on Saturday morning and Koyama is making breakfast, or if he’s meeting Yamapi for lunch and Massu has tagged along. Even Kato seems to like his dog, and if he’s good enough for Pin, he’s good enough for Jin.

However, that does _not_ mean, in any way, shape, or form, that he wants to come home after a long day of fighting with Kame and find Tegoshi lounging on _his_ part of the couch, watching one of his DVDs and munching on the leftovers, the mere thought of which had kept Jin going for most of the afternoon (as well as ensuring Kame’s survival).

“Akanishi-san!” Tegoshi chirps, offering that smile and pushing ‘pause’ on the DVD remote. “Welcome home! I hope you don’t mind, Yamashita-kun said to make myself at home until he got back from the store.”

Jin blinks. “I’m home,” he says awkwardly, feeling strange saying it to anyone but Yamapi. “Why are you here?”

“I’m staying the weekend, of course!” Tegoshi places the empty dish on the coffee table and curls up with a couch pillow – _Jin’s_ couch pillow.

Eyebrow raised, Jin flips through his cell to see if he missed any mails from Yamapi notifying him of this development. When he sees none, he holds back his frustration and puts on his best smile for Tegoshi. “Why are you staying the weekend?”

“My parents are out of town,” Tegoshi replies, bouncing as he speaks. “Usually I stay with Ryo-tan, but he’s in Osaka with Kanjani8 and my parents don’t want me going that far, plus he’ll be busy the whole time. Massu’s family already has company and I’d have to sleep on the couch -”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch here?” Jin asks, amazed that his roommate would kick him out of his own bed without even so much as a courteous heads-up.

“Oh, no!” Tegoshi squeals, laughing like it’s hysterical. “Yamashita-kun offered to give me his room. Isn’t he so nice?”

Jin mutters something and starts to head to his room, ready to get out of his sweaty practice clothes and take a nice hot shower –

“Akanishi-san!” Tegoshi’s voice follows him down the hall. “The people in this movie are really pretty, but I don’t understand any of it! Akanishi-san is so smart in English, maybe he will tell me what they’re saying?”

Akanishi Jin, human subtitles. Jin’s about to give this little brat a piece of his mind when Yamapi kicks open the door, balancing about seven bags in his arms and sending Pin into a frenzy… on the other side of Jin’s bedroom door.

“Why the hell is Pin locked in my room?” Jin demands, not bothering to help Yamapi with the groceries because he deserves to suffer.

“She scares Tego,” Yamapi’s saying distractedly, managing to haul the bags to the counter while kicking the door closed behind him ninja-style. “I thought I’d beat you home.”

Jin folds his arms and regards his flushed, breathless roommate with absolutely no sympathy. “Pin is a poodle. Who’s scared of a poodle? And when did you plan on telling me that we’re _baby-sitting_ for the weekend?”

“He’s twenty years old,” Yamapi says firmly. “As the leader of NewS, I’m responsible for my group, and if one of them needs a place to stay, I’ll give them one with or without your approval.”

Jin gapes. “My apartment was on _fire_ and Ueda made me pay for a hotel.”

“That’s because Ueda’s a douchebag,” Yamapi says, and Jin can’t argue. “You could have stayed with me.”

“And your mom and your sister,” Jin finishes. “Wouldn’t _that_ have been a comfortable arrangement.”

A small sigh calls both of their attentions, and they turn to see Tegoshi watching them intently. “If Akanishi-san doesn’t want me here, I can go stay in a hotel.”

“ _No_ ,” Yamapi says firmly. “Jin is mad at me because I didn’t have a chance to tell him. He has no problem with you staying here, _right Jin_?”

“Yeah,” Jin says tonelessly. “Just stay out of my room.”

With that, Jin retreats to his room and manages to get inside without letting Pin get out. Then he sees that the dog has gotten up on all possible surfaces and knocked over nearly everything in her cooped-up state, and now she’s whining at him and pawing at the door.

Jin heaves a sigh and quickly changes, foregoing the shower in favor of his pet’s bladder and thoughtfully clips on her leash before opening the door. Tegoshi’s huddled on the far end of the couch as he more or less drags Pin through the living room, completely ignoring Yamapi and childishly slamming the door on his way out.

Once outside, Jin takes Pin to the park across the street and lets her run around. Not that Jin didn’t have enough of a workout already today, but a little more running couldn’t hurt. When Pin calms down and starts to obediently head back towards the apartment, Jin halts her and leads her towards a bench, where she sits patiently while Jin seethes.

Jin finds a half pack of smokes in his pocket and automatically lights one up. Won’t that just piss Yamapi off. He feels a million times better after the first drag and wonders why he gave up smoking in the first place. He makes a face as he remembers Yamapi’s insistence that there’s no smoking in the apartment. Even if Jin smoked outside, he reasoned, it would follow him in and stick to his clothes and it would still technically be inside the apartment.

This is the same Yamapi who gave Jin his first cigarette at sixteen, then proceeded to smoke like a chimney up until NewS was reformed early last year. Jin was gone for that, and it was like Yamapi had reformed as well by the time he got back. Jin didn’t mind – he’s not usually an irritable person, just something about Tegoshi annoys him to no end. It’s like he’s got everyone in that group by the balls and they have no idea they’re being owned, even Ryo.

On a whim, Jin flips open his phone and calls the first person he can think of.

“No,” Ueda answers.

“But Tatchan -”

“No.” Click.

So much for his faithful leader. Nakamaru’s next.

“Akanishi-kun! I would love to have you for the weekend, except that my building doesn’t allow dogs and -”

Koki’s more of the same. “I don’t trust you not to hump my mother.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Jin assures him. “Your mother is butt-ass ugly.”

“Hey, fuck you, asshole.” Click.

Jin puts his head in his hands. Pin helpfully hops up onto the bench to lick him and whine sympathetically. She’s such a good dog. Jin makes a note to give her a treat when they get back… if they go back.

Hell will freeze over before he calls Kame, and Jin himself will freeze if he stays outside any longer. He can’t believe Yamapi hasn’t come to look for him yet, but most of all he’s hurt that Yamapi would choose Tegoshi over Jin. Jin’s been there longer, dammit. Tegoshi just waltzed into his house and claimed his seat, his TV, his fucking dinner, and his Pi.

A real man would fight for what is his, not sit out in the cold chain-smoking like a pussy. It’s with that frame of mind that Jin dusts off his pants and strides triumphantly back towards his apartments, Pin keeping up with him because she knows they’re going to see her other daddy, and walks in like his owns the place.

“Pin is _not_ staying locked up in my room,” he declares.

Nobody answers him. A quick look around tells him that nobody’s there, and Jin frowns at Tegoshi’s dish still on the table and the non-refrigerated groceries on the counter. Pin gives him a look that makes Jin think of a doggie shrug, and Jin shrugs back as he washes the dish and puts away the rest of the food.

It’s out of courtesy that he keeps Pin in his room while he showers, but Yamapi and Tegoshi are still not back by the time Jin is warm, clean, and very relaxed. It’s not that late, but Jin hasn’t received so much as a mail from Yamapi or perhaps an invite to wherever they are. Sadly, he puts his room back together and flops on his bed, staring at the ceiling while Pin joins him and lies on his feet, squirming around before falling asleep. Jin thinks that life would be easier as a dog, as long as he has someone as awesome as himself to take care of him.

Pin doesn’t even stir when the front door opens, that’s how exhausted she is. Jin doesn’t move either, having no desire to welcome either of them home or even open his door to let them know he’s there. He hears them talk excitedly about ice cream and his ears perk up, hoping upon hopes that they might have thought of him while they were out.

Just when Jin’s feeling very unloved and wants to cry, there’s a soft knock at the door and Pin cocks her head sleepily in response. “Come in.”

Preceding his visitor is a chocolate-dipped waffle cone sundae with nuts and whipped cream. “Jin-chan…” Yamapi’s voice is booming, kind of like the voice of god. “Eat me…”

“Gladly,” Jin replies, sitting up and making grabby hands until the sundae magically comes to him. He barely notices Yamapi closing the door behind him and leaping onto his bed, tackling Pin and petting her roughly. “You’re going to rile her up again.”

“Tesshi’s in the bath,” Yamapi says distractedly, now rolling around with Pin in his arms.

“What, so _now_ you decide to give your dog some love?” Jin tries to sound stern, but his mouth is full and Yamapi’s not really paying attention anyway.

“You should be nice to Tego,” Yamapi says in a way that makes him sound like Jin’s mother. “He picked out your ice cream.”

Jin considers his treat and decides that maybe Tegoshi’s not so bad after all.

.

It’s about an hour before the buttcrack of dawn when Pin’s barks rouse Jin from a particularly disturbing dream about Koki’s mother. He’s half grateful and half scared out of his mind, because Pin doesn’t usually bark like that and it makes Jin’s half-asleep brain think that there’s somebody trying to break in.

He grabs the closest blunt object – it’s a shoe, but it’s better than nothing – and carefully pries open the door, creeping down the hallway and almost laughing at the sight of Tegoshi huddled in a corner in his pajamas with Pin trying to jump up and lick him.

Yamapi’s right behind him, practically shoving Jin out of the way to grab Pin by the collar and pull her away, shaking her in Jin’s direction while his attention is focused on Tegoshi and asking if he’s okay.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Jin snaps, taking the dog and smacking Yamapi with the shoe. “Tegoshi-kun, I’m sorry but you can’t stay here if you can’t get along with my dog. I will _not_ keep her locked in my room and Yamashita shouldn’t treat her like that either -”

Tegoshi’s eyes start to well up, and Yamapi rushes to intervene. “What he means is, Tesshi, maybe you could try to play with Pin so that she won’t jump on you.”

“She’s got such sharp nails,” Tegoshi sniffles. “Just now she really scared me.”

“She thought you were trying to rob us,” Yamapi says softly. “When she saw that it was you, she started giving you kisses.”

Tegoshi tries to smile. “I guess that would be okay. I’m sorry that I’ve been causing trouble, Yamashita-kun.”

“Not at all,” says Yamapi. “Jin doesn’t want Pin in his room -”

“That’s not what I said!” Jin interrupts. Just when he thought Yamapi was starting to take his side. “She shouldn’t _have_ to be locked in my room. She lives here just like you and I do. I can’t believe you’re treating your own pet like an inconvenience just because -”

Jin stops short as Tegoshi cautiously approaches Pin, his hand extended to pet her and jumping back every other second when Pin tries to lurch forward. Jin’s still got her by the collar and Yamapi’s right next to her, holding Pin back by the chest as Tegoshi finally makes contact with her head.

Pin immediately licks Tegoshi’s hand and he giggles again. “Good dog.”

“Yeah, see, she’s a good dog.” Jin smacks Yamapi again with the shoe. “Why couldn’t you have done this during normal waking hours?”

“Will you stop beating me?” Yamapi says, turning around to glare at Jin.

“Will you stop acting like an ass?” Jin counters.

Tegoshi laughs at them. It takes Jin a second to realize that no, he’s not laughing at the way Pin is hopping into his lap, he’s laughing _at them_. “Yamashita-kun and Akanishi-san act like they’re married.”

Jin does a single-eyebrow raise and belatedly realizes Yamapi has the same reaction. “I’m going back to sleep,” he says decidedly, keeping hold of his shoe and retreating to his bedroom without another word.

.

The smell of breakfast wakes Jin up way before he’s ready, but his stomach forces him out of bed and into the kitchen, where he’s pleasantly surprised to see Tegoshi playing with Pin while Yamapi’s at the stove.

“Good morning, Akanishi-san!” Tegoshi says happily, making Pin’s paw wave with his hand.

“Jin,” Yamapi says sleepily, using that voice again. “Don’t you think that’s a little too formal?”

“Actually, I -” He considers the ultimatum, breakfast or ‘Akanishi-san’, and relents. “‘Jin’ would be fine.”

“Good morning, Jin-kun!” Tegoshi tries again.

Jin thinks it sounds really weird, but flashes a smile anyway. He pokes Yamapi in the arm as he searches for orange juice. “Since when do you make breakfast?”

“Since Tego was hungry,” Yamapi replies, like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

Jin steals a piece of sausage and Yamapi smacks his hand with the spatula. “Didn’t Nakamaru spend the night here once and had to cook his own breakfast?”

“Is there anything I can do to help, Yamashita-kun?” Tegoshi asks from across the room.

“Not a thing, Tego,” Yamapi hollers back, ignoring Jin’s pointed look and lowering his voice. “Will you stop being so jealous.”

“Jealous?” Jin repeats, a little shocked. “You have some nerve to imply that I’m jealous of a little kid -”

“He’s _twenty_.”

“He was scared of a tiny poodle!” Jin whispers loudly. “Clearly this child has attention issues.”

Yamapi flicks off the burner and turns to Jin with a smile. “You two should get along fine then.”

Gaping, Jin smacks Yamapi with an unused spatula all the way to the table, where Yamapi calmly sets down the food and calls Tegoshi to the table before twisting Jin’s arm and throwing the spatula in the sink.

“What are we going to do today?” Tegoshi asks excitedly, munching on a link of sausage and declaring, “Umai!”

“Oishii!” Yamapi automatically responds, then they both giggle like schoolgirls.

Jin blinks. They’re _serious_. He looks at Yamapi like he’s grown a second head and realizes what he’s failed to notice thus far – _this_ is the Yamapi who is the leader of NewS, not his best friend. They are like two completely different people. When Yamapi is in this personality, his number one priority is keeping his bandmates happy, never mind how it affects Jin.

Just for fun, Jin tries to imagine Ueda behaving like that and ends up laughing with the others.

The house phone rings and Jin leans back to snatch it up, answering with his mouth full because it’s probably one of their moms.

“Let me talk to Tego-nyan,” Ryo demands. “And if I find out you’ve hurt him in any way, I will fly over there and kill you both.”

“It’s your boyfriend,” Jin says to Tegoshi as he hands him the phone.

Tegoshi laughs good-naturedly and excuses himself from the table to take the call. Yamapi waits until Tegoshi leaves the room before punching Jin in the shoulder and returning to his breakfast like he didn’t do anything.

“What the hell was that for?” Jin cries, rubbing his shoulder.

“You’re being an asshole,” Yamapi says quietly, not even looking at him. “If you’re mean to him anymore this weekend, Ryo-chan will be the last of your worries.”

Jin bites back a response and finishes his breakfast. At least Yamapi made enough for all three of them.

.

He’s not exactly sure how he got himself into this situation, but lugging around stuffed animals and Tegoshi’s bag is not exactly how he expected to spend his Saturday.

“Jin, give me a couple hundred yen,” Yamapi says, calling over his shoulder as he follows Tegoshi to the next booth of the carnival.

Now his wallet is suffering too. Jin hands over the money without comment and continues to play shopping cart while Yamapi keeps winning Tegoshi prizes.

“Yamashita-kun is so cool!” Tegoshi exclaims, loudly, in front of a large group of people.

Yamapi beams. “I’m just doing my best.”

When they finally settle down for lunch, Jin sneaks off to have a much-needed smoke and make a very unwanted phone call.

“Akanishi?” Kato says, sounding surprised. “To what do I owe the honor?”

Given the situation, Jin feels the need to forego the formalities and get straight to business. “What’s the deal with that Tegoshi kid?”

Kato laughs in a way that has Jin wanting to reach through the phone and strangle him. “Tegoshi gets what he wants,” is all he says.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Jin mutters. “But really, why is Yamapi treating him like a spoiled girlfriend?”

“Because he is,” Kato replies simply.

Jin doesn’t know what to say to that, so he sucks angrily on his cigarette instead.

Kato sighs. “Look, I have to go through the same thing with Koyama. Tegoshi is the most important person in the universe and when he’s around, nobody else matters. Am I getting it right?”

“Perfect,” Jin grumbles.

“Just roll with it,” Kato says, using his patronizing voice that Jin hates so much. “It’s in your best interest to have someone like Tegoshi on your side. He makes things happen.”

“That makes no sense.”

“If you play your cards right, you’ll see,” Kato says cryptically. “And since he’s _your_ problem this weekend, that means _I_ actually get to spend quality time with my best friend, which you are interrupting. Ja.”

Click. Jin’s getting a little tired of being hung up on. He’s also wondering why Tegoshi isn’t staying with Kato or Koyama, then figures it isn’t worth wasting energy on and reluctantly returns to Yamapi and Tegoshi, where Yamapi looks relieved to see him and gratefully hands over their burdens as Tegoshi wins yet another prize.

“This is for Jin-kun,” he says brightly, holding out a ginormous Pikachu.

Jin can’t help but smile. “Thanks, kid.”

Tegoshi positively _glows_. It isn’t until he looks to Yamapi for approval that Jin realizes Tegoshi is trying to make Jin like him. It’s actually kind of cute and makes Jin feel bad for the way he’s been behaving.

“Hey,” he says to Tegoshi, shifting around everything in his arms so he can fit the Pikachu as well. “What do you say we go home and watch one of those American movies you liked? I’ll translate for you and maybe we can talk Yamapi into making us something delicious for dinner.”

“Okay!” Tegoshi practically screams, grinning so hard that Jin thinks his face might break. “Jin-kun is really awesome for knowing so much English!”

Jin catches Yamapi’s eye as they head for the car, and Yamapi looks almost heartbroken. Jin’s never offered to translate for him, even when they were watching something _together_. He offers a smirk and lets Yamapi stuff all of the prizes into the trunk as he straps Pikachu into the front seat and crawls in back with Tegoshi. Yamapi drives in silence while Tegoshi listens intently to some of Jin’s favorite America stories that nobody has really cared enough to hear before.

Eat _that_ , Yamashita.

.

Tegoshi’s out walking Pin before dinner when Jin gets slammed into the wall and finds an angry Yamapi in his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing.”

“Being nice to the kid!” Jin says defensively. “Like you told me to.”

“You’re purposely shunning me,” growls Yamapi.

“How does it feel?” Jin asks knowingly. “You’ve been shunning me all weekend.”

“I have _not_.” Yamapi sets his jaw and stares into Jin’s eyes. “I can’t believe you would even say that. I’ve included you in everything -”

“You shunned your _dog_ ,” Jin cuts him off.

Yamapi sighs. “I thought Pin would be okay in your room. She’s always in there anyway. And she’s _your_ dog.”

“She’s _our_ dog,” Jin corrects. “She’s named after both of us.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t name her,” Yamapi says, smacking the wall with the palm of his hand before simply walking away.

Jin stares after him incredulously, then follows and barely makes it through the door before Yamapi closes it on him. “Stop it, Pi.”

“Stop what,” Yamapi grumbles, changing his shirt and fluffing his hair.

“You’re being pissy because Tegoshi likes me more than you now.”

Yamapi takes his tongue in his teeth in his surefire expression of annoyance. “No, there you go being pretentious again. I’m being pissy because _you’re_ shunning me. I have half a mind to go out and leave you two to it, except that Tesshi is _my_ responsibility -”

“He’s his own responsibility,” Jin says. “He’s twenty years old. And all I’m doing is being nice to him, like you _said_ -”

He’s interrupted by a small knock, and embarrassment fills him as he turns around to see Pin trotting happily through the door, followed by a solemn Tegoshi. “You two have done nothing but fight because of me all weekend,” he says sadly. “I hope I can bother one of you for a ride to the hotel -”

“Tegoshi, no -” says Yamapi quickly.

“I won’t tell Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi goes on, turning to Jin. “Akanishi-san, thanks for being nice to me even though you didn’t want to. I’m sorry for ruining your weekend.”

He bows and starts packing his things. Yamapi and Jin watch him in silence, and after awhile Jin notices that Tegoshi looks confused. “Are you missing something?” he asks, and Yamapi throws his hairbrush across the room at him, nailing Jin in the eye because it sounds like he actually wants Tegoshi to leave.

“I-I don’t know,” Tegoshi says. “Kei-chan packed my suitcase for me. He said he would come here tomorrow and make sure I have everything.”

Tegoshi sniffles, and Jin’s heart breaks. “Please don’t leave, Tegoshi-kun,” he says quietly, ignoring the pain in his eye. “We were just… well, I can’t speak for Yamapi, but I was mad that my dog got treated badly just because you didn’t like her. But now you like her and it’s okay.”

With a sad smile, Tegoshi nods. “That’s great, but you and Yamashita-kun are screaming and throwing things at each other. I don’t want to be the cause of that.”

Yamapi takes a breath and crosses the room, heading towards Jin. Jin braces himself for a punch, but Yamapi flings his arms around him and hugs him tightly. “I’m sorry,” he says, and it almost sounds sincere.

“Me too,” Jin replies, clutching onto Yamapi’s back muscles and inhaling an unfamiliar scent. “Did you get new cologne?”

“No,” Yamapi says, a little bewilderedly. “Well, probably since the last time you hugged me.”

“I like it,” Jin says honestly. “You don’t smell like a whorehouse.”

Yamapi rolls his eyes and pushes him out into the hall. “Thanks a lot. Come on, Tesshi, you’re not going anywhere except to the couch. You and Jin can watch your American movie while I make dinner.”

Hours later, they’re on their third movie and Tegoshi’s sprawled out across both Jin and Yamapi’s laps. Jin’s voice is starting to hurt from repeating every line in Japanese, and he’s in the middle of a quite dramatic scene when Yamapi pokes him.

“He fell asleep,” Yamapi says. “You don’t have to translate anymore.”

Jin frowns. “Don’t _you_ want to know what they’re saying?”

Yamapi’s face lights up despite the dark room. “Yeah, that would be great.”

“I’ll keep going then,” Jin says decidedly, pushing ‘back’ on the DVD so that he can pick up where he left off.

A little before the end of the movie, Yamapi’s head hits his shoulder and Jin stops mid-word. “I’m sorry,” says Yamapi. “I can’t hold my head up anymore and if I move, I’ll wake Tesshi.”

“It’s okay,” says Jin. “I just didn’t want to keep talking if you were going to sleep.”

He can almost feel Yamapi smile. “No, this is a really good movie. I’m glad I can finally understand it.”

When the movie ends, Yamapi carries Tegoshi into his bedroom, deposits him in the bed, and leaves, softly closing the door behind him. Jin reaches for his wrist before he can head to the living room and, without a word, pulls him through his own door.

.

He couldn’t have been asleep very long when the catch of the door sounds, signaling Jin to someone entering his room. Since Yamapi’s snoring in his ear, it’s not difficult for Jin’s sleeping brain to figure out who his late-night visitor is.

“Tegoshi-kun?” Jin whispers concernedly. “Is everything okay?”

Tegoshi tiptoes towards Jin and gasps when he notices that he’s not alone. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Jin shoves Yamapi over and scoots towards the middle, chuckling when Yamapi automatically turns around and sprawls all over Jin’s back again. “I guess it can’t get any weirder with one more. Are you not sleeping well?”

“Actually no,” Tegoshi answers, lowering his eyes as he crawls under the covers next to Jin. “Kei-chan and Shige let me sleep with them, so I thought maybe -”

“Too much information,” Jin says, squeezing his eyes shut and willing that image to disappear from his mind.

Tegoshi frowns. “But aren’t you and Yamashita-kun -”

“Sleeping,” Jin finishes for him. “We’re just sleeping.”

“Oh.” Tegoshi tries to tug some of the covers to him and ends up against Jin’s chest. “Sorry! Sorry…”

Jin laughs. “It’s okay. My bed is not really made for three people.”

“So I can lay like this?” Tegoshi says, resting his head on Jin’s shoulder and drumming his fingers on his chest.

“I guess.” Tegoshi’s touch is soothing, almost lulling Jin back to sleep. “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Tegoshi chuckles, moving his hand up the center of Jin’s chest to his neck. “How about now?”

Jin is awake enough to know what’s going on, but asleep enough to not fight it. “What are you doing?”

“Returning the favors,” Tegoshi whispers. “You’ve been so nice to me and you deserve to be rewarded.”

Now Tegoshi’s fingers are on his ear, making him squirm a little and gasp. Once his lips part, he feels another pair press against them and an eager tongue sweep inside, another hand coming out to touch him more intimately and make him moan softly when his nipples are brushed over. “Tegoshi…”

“Mmm?”

“What about Yamapi…”

Tegoshi ends their kiss and hums happily. “If he wakes up, he can join.”

It seems logical enough, as Jin’s rolled onto his back and crushed when Yamapi adjusts in his sleep and pretty much lays on Jin’s arm. Tegoshi’s on the other side but much more active, drawing patterns on Jin’s chest with both hands while kissing him soundly and pressing his knee between Jin’s legs to give him a little friction. Jin moans again, a little louder, and Tegoshi reaches down to replace his knee with his hand.

“Mm, Jin-kun, you’re so big,” Tegoshi whispers in this slutty voice. “Almost as big as Yamashita.”

Jin’s eyes fly open. “How the hell would you know -”

“Shhh,” Tegoshi says, swiping his tongue along Jin’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth. “You’ll wake him before I get to the good part.”

“What’s the good – _oh_ …” He trails off as Tegoshi slides down his body, paving a path with his tongue and _not stopping_ as he tugs down Jin’s shorts and immediately sucks him past his lips.

“Oh god…” Jin arches, popping Yamapi in the chin with his shoulder but he isn’t really worried about that. Tegoshi’s mouth is like velvet around his length and the kid definitely seems to know what he’s doing. Maybe this is what Kato meant by his “best interest.” Either way, he barely notices Yamapi stir and make a face when he figures out what’s going on.

“Do you have to do that right next to me?” he says, looking exasperated as he starts to turn around. “At least I have the good sense to leave the room first -”

He halts as something happens beneath the covers, and Yamapi regards Jin with a mild curiosity. “What are you doing.” His eyes go wide and he gasps. “Jin, shit, you don’t just creep up on people like that.”

“Not me,” Jin manages to get out, Tegoshi now chuckling around him and it feels even better. “Tegoshi’s… god… he’s down on me…”

Yamapi’s eyebrows rise. “Really?” He flings back the covers and gapes. “Tesshi, you don’t just creep up on people like that!”

Tegoshi giggles and Jin almost comes. “Don’t make him talk!”

“He’s got me too,” Yamapi pants, burying his face in Jin’s shoulder because it’s there and he can’t really move. Then he lifts his head, regarding Jin in both sleepiness and arousal. “Oh, fuck it.”

Yamapi’s a much rougher kisser than Tegoshi, but it’s well received. Jin feels like he’s waited his whole life for this, the way Yamapi’s tongue dominates him and the way Yamapi’s clinging to his arms as Tegoshi brings them both closer to their peaks. Sneakily Tegoshi manages to replace his hand with Jin’s on Yamapi, and now Jin’s the one stroking Yamapi and the moans that he’s swallowing are solely because of him.

“Jin…” Yamapi mumbles. “Jin, I’m gonna -”

“Me too,” Jin breathes, thrusting his fingers into Tegoshi’s hair as a warning before he lets out a wail that seems to match Yamapi’s groan as he comes in Tegoshi’s mouth. Before Jin’s even softened, Tegoshi’s climbing up his body and pulling Yamapi’s face to him, kissing him firmly, and only when Yamapi squeals does Jin realize that Tegoshi’s sharing his taste with Yamapi, all of it judging by Yamapi’s expression.

When Tegoshi’s done, Yamapi licks his lips and looks warily between them both before declaring, “Oishii!”

Lazily, Jin smacks him in the head and Yamapi grabs him by the arm to pull him over, nudging Jin on top of him and kissing him deeply. Jin tastes himself and it’s not bad, and neither is the way Yamapi’s hands are sliding down his ass and grabbing the flesh roughly.

“I think Tego wants to fuck you,” Yamapi whispers, smirking a little as now Jin feels Tegoshi’s fingers trailing up the backs of his thighs. “Will you let him?”

“Don’t you want me all to yourself?” Jin teases, chuckling when Yamapi does the same.

Conveniently Yamapi doesn’t answer him. “He’s really good,” Yamapi goes on. “I let him fuck me last night. I lost my mind a little.”

Jin feels his cock come back to life at Yamapi’s words, and Yamapi has to feel it as well because Jin’s directly on top of him. “I think I would like that.”

Tegoshi wastes absolutely no time getting started, slipping fingers inside Jin one at a time until Jin’s pushing back against them and gasping into Yamapi’s mouth. “Told you,” Yamapi whispers, moving up against Jin as his arousal awakens as well.

Jin can’t see him, but he feels Tegoshi kneel behind him and knows that when those fingers come out, something bigger is going in. He’s done this maybe once before and of course it was with Yamapi, but it’s been a long time and Tegoshi’s kind of thick. “Pi, it hurts,” he whines.

“Relax,” Tegoshi and Yamapi say simultaneously, Tegoshi rubbing circles on Jin’s back and Yamapi reaching down to stroke them together. “Does this feel better?” Yamapi asks.

Jin inhales sharply and nods, leaning his forehead on Yamapi’s shoulder as he feels himself continue to be stretched until Tegoshi’s all the way in. He can hear Tegoshi’s staggered breaths but can’t see his face, only feel his actions as he starts to move, swirling his hips and hissing as Jin’s body tries to fight him.

“Jin-chan,” Yamapi whispers, pushing a tube towards Jin’s hand. “I want you to do it to me too.”

“At the same time?” Jin asks incredulously. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“At least get me ready,” Yamapi says insistently, lifting his knees to his chest as Jin gives him a dumbfounded look. “Come on, Jin, don’t make me say girly things.”

Jin can see that Yamapi’s serious, and that’s the only reason he uncaps the tube and gives him what he wants. He’s jabbing him at an angle and Yamapi’s almost arching off of the bed, moaning loudly and whining for Jin to do it already, please, he can’t wait.

Jin’s attention is called back to Tegoshi rather forcefully as the latter squeezes his hold on Jin’s hips and starts pounding into him, a continuous moan sounding from his lungs and a kind of urgency in his touch as he thrusts himself to completion, instantly slumping to the side and smiling lazily at Jin and Yamapi as one slips into the other.

Yamapi’s the ultimate receiver, pushing back as much as Jin’s pushing forward and howling the other’s name. Jin manages to kiss him, sloppily, and he’s barely gotten a hand around him before they’re both shuddering, crying out, jerking as they come together, again.

Tegoshi is sound asleep when Jin pries himself off of Yamapi, and he doesn’t even feel the need to get dressed before dragging Yamapi across the hall and passing out in Yamapi’s bed.

.

“You two are disgusting.”

Jin peeks an eye open and looks into the unimpressed face of Koyama. “What time is it.”

Koyama ignores him. “I can’t believe you let Tesshi sleep in your filthy bed!”

“Kei, calm down,” says the voice of reason behind him, and Kato hides a laugh when he catches a glimpse in Yamapi’s room. “I’m sure Akanishi changed the sheets and Lysoled the entire room before Tegoshi even stepped foot in it.”

“Of course I did,” lies Jin.

“Besides,” Kato goes on. “Does it look like he ever sleeps in his own bed?”

Koyama studies them so hard that Jin feels the need to pull his covers a little tighter. Yamapi is completely asleep, completely oblivious, and completely on top of him.

“Pigs,” Koyama spits, giving them a nasty look before snatching Tegoshi’s suitcase and stalking off.

Kato gives them an apologetic look and follows.

“Is he gone,” Yamapi mumbles.

“Yeah,” Jin replies. “I guess he didn’t like our choice of sleeping arrangements.”

“I had no idea he would be here so early,” Yamapi says, stretching while still on top of Jin. “Hopefully they’ll just go and we won’t have to get up.”

Wishful thinking. “Come say good-bye to Tego-rin!” Koyama yells,

“I’m going to see him _tomorrow_ ,” Yamapi groans, lifting himself up and promptly falling back down.

“Come on,” Jin says, poking Yamapi in the stomach until he moves. “We should go see him off.”

Once the adventure to get out of bed is over, Jin shrugs into Yamapi’s robe while Yamapi searches for a pair of pants, and they both stumble into the living room where Koyama is absolutely livid and Kato looks entirely too amused.

Tegoshi, however, is all smiles. “Thanks for letting me stay, Yamashita-kun and Jin-kun! It was fun.”

“Yeah it was,” Jin replies sleepily, “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

Koyama’s face holds an expression that clearly says “over my dead body.”

Kato is given the duty of hauling all of Tegoshi’s winnings – minus Pikachu – and he regards Jin with an ‘I told you so’ look as he follows Koyama and Tegoshi out the door.

Now alone, Jin and Yamapi sneak glances at each other. “I – um,” they both begin, chuckling a little. “I’m going back to sleep,” Jin declares.

“I think that is a _great_ idea,” Yamapi agrees, and this time he’s the one to pull Jin into his room.

Pin sniffs at the door and turns around, heading for Jin’s room and making herself comfortable. It’s her bed now.


End file.
